Savage
|vehicle_class = Helicopters |related = Hunter Buzzard Annihilator |capacity = 4 (pilot, co-pilot and 2 passengers) |price = $1,950,000 (Online, Warstock Cache & Carry) }} The Savage is a military gunship helicopter released in Grand Theft Auto Online, as part of the Heists Update. __TOC__ Design The Savage is based on the Soviet/Russian Mil Mi-24 "Hind", specifically the older Mi-24D/Mi-35 variants (due to its gun configuration) and features its armament of rockets and a nose-mounted Gatling gun. However, rather than the Hind's four barrel Yak-B 12.7mm cannon, an explosive six barrel gatling gun is fitted The vehicle's cockpit appears to be a cross between the earlier angular greenhouse-style cockpit design from the Hind-A and the "double bubble" canopy seen on the Hind-D and latter. Unlike the Hind, the Savage features enlarged side exhausts similar to those found on export Hinds and the helicopter lacks the triangular strike guard on the tail boom. Also, the wingtip pylons for mounting Anti-Tank/Anti-Air missiles are empty. The rocket pods appear to be based on the Hydra 70 rocket pods usually fitted on the AH-64 "Apache" and the AH-1 "Cobra", instead of the UB-32 rocket pods used on the hind in real life. The side doors are made to resemble traditional sliding doors; in contrast with the real-life door compartments, with one of them acting as a step bar when opened. The circular dust covers are also absent from the air intakes. A feature of the Savage is the retractable tricycle landing gear, a feature shared with the Swift. The vehicle has various military-themed decorations, including a desert military camouflage pattern, the U.S. Army star on its side, the "Zancudo" and the numbers on the side doors, a badge near the cockpit area with "Enduro Fortes" markings and a similar one on the opposite side reads "Voxusm Delicat" and a yellow line on the tail edge where the word "Danger" would be that reads "Zancudo". It is operated by Merryweather Security, but its military markings implies it would be also used by the Military (similar to the Valkyrie). The Savage can carry four occupants. The pilot and co-pilot are seated in the front canopy, while two additional passengers can be seated at either side of the cargo bay. Unlike its inspiration, it is piloted from the forward seat, while the gunner sits in the rear seat, whereas the Hind is piloted from the rear seat, while the gunner sits in the forward seat. The additional two passengers can fire a variety of weapons, including Pistols, SMGs, Rifles, Sniper Rifles and RPGs. Due to Rockstar's tendency of re-using interiors, the Savage appears to have unused control sticks on the right side of both seats, similar to a P-996 LAZER/Hydra's control sticks. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' In terms of function, the Savage has similar features to the Buzzard. The pilot has access to the cannon and rockets. However, the Savage's rocket pods can be fired non-stop without delay, though it is still limited to 2 active rockets at a time. In terms of weaponry, the Savage is likely the most well equipped helicopter in the game. The cannon uses explosive rounds, similar to the cannons of the P-996 Lazer and Hydra, albeit with a faster firing rate. It cannot tilt as far forward as the Buzzard, so engaging targets directly below it may be difficult. The range of fire is also much smaller than the Lazer's. To avoid taking damage, the player is advised to not make any stops, instead, fire and move. The Savage has more fire power than the Buzzard, but is heavy and slow, making it an easier target. The heaviness is particularly evident when rotating the helicopter, which takes a considerable amount of time. Like other helicopters (excluding the Cargobob), it is incredibly vulnerable to the Homing Launcher, going down in one hit. Its mass and low maneuverability make avoiding missiles difficult. Contrary to the Hind's fearsome reputation as a "flying tank", the Savage is very weak. Only several shots from an SMG will make the engine start to smoke and stall, and will quickly cut out. The Savage is susceptible to the smallest crashes. Care must be taken to avoid obstacles when landing and when in flight, as both its rotors are quite large and vulnerable, the rear is especially vulnerable to gun fire. Unlike other helicopters, when the rotors are caught on tall and thin objects, such as street lights and telegraph poles, it will cause the helicopter to flip exaggeratedly, usually bringing the helicopter to the ground and potentially destroying it. When this happens, it's sometimes possible to roll the helicopter numerous times, as if it were a stunt helicopter. Prominent Appearances in Missions * Several can be found in the Pacific Standard - Convoy Heist Setup, where they are operated by Merryweather, and used to protect the truck from any enemy. These are destroyed by the ambush team. * Will appear as an enemy vehicle used by Merryweather during the Freemode Event "Kill List" (Enhanced version only). Locations * Available from Warstock Cache & Carry for $1,950,000 after completing the Pacific Standard - Convoy set up mission. Trivia * In reality, The US Army cannot purchase a Hind, due to the Hind being taken out of service and being replaced by it's all weather variant, the Mi-28 and the Kamov KA-50/KA-52 series of heavy attack helicopters * The US army inventory an Mi-24 due to the Apache and the Cobra being the active helicopter gunships in service. * Hinds also do not have sliding doors in real life, instead it has a door that opens much like an airplane's passenger door would. Image Gallery Savage-GTAO-HeistsTrailer.png|The Savage in the Heists Update trailer. Savage-GTAV-Front Quarter.jpg|Front and Rear view Savage-GTAV-SideView.png|Side view of the Savage. Savage-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Savage on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Savage_GTAVe_Badge1.png|Voxusm Delicat badge. Savage_GTAVe_Badge2.png|Enduro Fortes badge. Savage_decals_512.png|Detail. Savage_GTAVe_Camo.png|Camo comparison with the Titan. Trivia * NPC-controlled Savages have the ability to fire their gun when not facing their targets (the gun doesn't pivot, closer inspection shows the guns still point forward) whilst the controllable ones cannot (even when a second player is in the cockpit), likely for game balance. NPC Savage guns also do not fire explosive rounds, instead firing rounds similar to the Buzzard. * Compared to other military vehicles with camouflage patterns in GTA V, the Savage comes with a very dark camouflage scheme, based on US Military "aggressor" vehicle camouflage scheme. * Because of the cockpit's singular-seat design, it can take the player a considerable amount of time to exit the vehicle in mid-air, making abandoning the Savage from rockets or crashing a risk in itself. * Rarely, Pegasus may deliver a Savage with an "unbalanced" Gatling gun. Meaning the gun on the nose of the helicopter is not properly centred with the motor and spins oddly when firing. * Strangely, the Savage on the Rockstar Social Club image is shown to have an all ice-white livery. The Savage doesn't spawn in this color, but can be set to ice-white when in an Air Race. * Prior to the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 update, the Savage's rockets were unable to be fired by the co-pilot, rendering him/her next to useless in that position. This has now been fixed. See Also *Hunter, another heavy attack helicopter featured in the 3D Universe *Valkyrie, another attack helicopter exclusively for Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of the Heists Update *Buzzard, another attack helicopter featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V *Annihilator, another attack helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto Online *Sea Sparrow, another armed helicopter featured only in the 3D Universe Navigation }} es:Savage Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Military Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Helicopters Vehicle Class Category:Military Helicopters Category:Military Aircraft Category:Vehicles used by Merryweather